Lost and Found
by xOfriendsfanOx
Summary: This story will take place in senior year and start on episode "The Purple Piano Project." Quinn Fabray was completely lost and didn't know who she was anymore. Could Rachel Berry help her to find herself?


**Disclaimer**: For those of you who wish to skip directly to the fic, all you need to know is I make no attempt to assume or criticize the properties of Ryan Murphy's work. He has created the characters, events, and places of _Glee_ and not I. I only accredit myself to writing this story.

**A/N**:

Hello All,

This is my first shot at writing Faberry. I started watching _Glee_ this past fall after I had finished up with nursing school. I had wanted to watch it from the beginning, but as it is, I didn't get around to it till then. I fell in love with the show, which I knew I would and Quinn quickly became my favorite character. There's something to be said about how Dianna Agron could make a character I and probably most people would think was unredeemable become a beloved part of the show. She is such a deep and rich character and I love that about her. There's so much beneath the surface waiting to be scratched with her, and I think that's one of the reasons Faberry is so intriguing and addicting because Rachel is quite the opposite. Everything is on the surface with her and she wears her heart on her sleeve, unlike Quinn who is almost afraid to show any emotion over anything, but we know the emotions are there. I really think the _Glee _writers missed a hell of an opportunity with these two characters, but I understand why they will most likely never be a canon couple and that's because Rachel is the main character and it's just unlikely. However, I loved how they became friends on the show. I ship Achele as well, and I definitely believe the chemistry between Lea and Dianna transferred to our beloved Faberry.

I heard Ryan Murphy say that Quinn will be visiting Rachel in episode twelve…I am BEYOND excited. Anyway, I have been immersing myself in Faberry fictions, videos, etc. for the past month or so. It all started with this fic I read called "In The Sun" I believe. Surprisingly enough, I didn't finish it right when I started it because I knew if I did I was going to become quickly addicted, which I am now. I've always been that way with my ships. From Ross and Rachel on _Friends_, to Harry and Hermione, which people will forever say isn't canon and I think they read different books then I did. In my opinion, they're one of the best couples in literature and J.K. was an idiot for making Ron and Hermione end up together. Everything about them screams siblings, where everything about Harry and Hermione screamed soul mates to me. And if it's somehow possible, I may love Faberry more then them. I never thought it was possible to ship anything more then Harry and Hermione, especially since it's Fem Slash or whatever. I was never really into reading slash fics, but Quinn and Rachel are just IT. They just make sense together. I think you all know what I'm saying here. I tend to ramble like Rachel lol. But the point is, I have done my homework. I have read many fanfics, some of which I'm still in the process of reading. One is "Should Have Asked for Directions" which I'm sure most of you have already read, but I'm trying to catch up on lost time. Another is "Little Things" and also "Cherished Affliction," which I didn't think I'd like due to the G!peen, but the writer really writes Quinn in an intriguing way. "I'll Be" is probably my favorite Faberry fanfic so far.

Anyway, this idea came to me in the shower a little while ago. I don't really have it planned out like I'm sure some of you do before you write, but I do have many ideas for where it could go. My point is, I will do my best. My first degree was in English, (not that that matters), and I've taken my shot at fics before, but this is my first Faberry one. I tend to procrastinate and sometimes don't finish the fics I start, but since I'm unemployed because NO ONE wants to hire new gradate RNs, I am hoping this fic actually gets finished. I hope you guys like it and sorry for the word vomit.

This fic will begin on the episode of "The Purple Piano Project," (or the first episode of the Third Season). I loved Quinn with pink hair, but I knew how lost she was in the beginning of the season. I even dressed up as a pink haired Quinn this past Halloween lol. So without further or do, I'm going to take my shot at writing Faberry now…

**Summary**: You suddenly realized that you admire Rachel. This girl, who you had no problem tearing down time and time again, rose above. She was good at it. She chased her dreams, she told Finn how she felt, even though it was highly unlikely he would ever like her back since he had you at the time, she was nice to everyone, always, despite years of hell. And look how the tables had turned. Rachel was the Queen of the Glee club, she had Finn, she had friends, and she even had Puck looking to get into her pants at one point—not that that's a big accomplishment, and you would know better then anyone. Rachel was rising to the top and you were falling lower every day. You suddenly thought that maybe it would benefit you to be around the girl more. Maybe some of her good luck, her infectious personality, her joy would spill onto you. At this point, you think, what else do you have to lose?

**Lost and Found**

_Lost_

"_One day I will see Heaven's reach _

_I'll find the one who left me sleeping _

_Every war was another seed _

_That could feed every soul in need _

_Oh, I'm worn by the war in me"_

–Lost and Found, Katie Herzig

The first day of senior-year had finally arrived. You didn't even know you were dreading it, but as it is, you did drop out of society all summer long and practically recreated your image. And into what exactly? Cutting your hair wasn't enough. You then proceeded to dye it pink, replace your colorful dresses and cardigans for all black clothes, pierce your nose, and get a tattoo. You'll admit that the dying of the hair didn't really make you feel anything, or the new clothes, but the thrill of getting your nose pierced and getting the Chinese symbol for love tattooed on your hip had made you feel something, even if it was pain. And feeling something was better then being numb all the time. Your thoughts on picking the symbol for love were that maybe if you tattooed it on your skin, then somehow, God would finally answer your prayers and somebody would love you.

Sure you'd opened up to Santana and Brittany about this when you were in New York, but it was a vulnerable moment, and you don't let yourself be vulnerable often. It's not like opening up to the unholy duo mattered. You were still alone. They had each other, and they always would. You spent all summer alone, listening to emo music, changing your outside appearance a little more every day to take away from the void in your heart that seemed unable to be filled. Sure, they both sought you out. They texted. They Called. They left messages. They even stopped by your house to see you. But every time, you retreated a little more into your shell. When they called, you wouldn't answer or call them back. When they stopped by your house, you made sure your mother knew to tell them you were out. You just didn't want to be bothered with anybody.

They're not the only ones who reached out. Most of the Glee club had tried to get in contact with you, aside from Finn, Mike, and Artie. Even Rachel called and texted you, sent you emails asking how you were doing. And you just couldn't take it nor could you understand it. So you didn't respond. Because what was there to say? The girl you pretty much made it a point to torture for years had everything you didn't. She'd been through endless amounts of torment, and most of it, at your hands. She'd been slushied, bullied, cut-down to size time and time again, yet she never let it change her. You, on the other hand, couldn't help but let everything consume you. You'd fallen from grace. You felt like you'd lost everything. Your popularity, your head Cheerios' status, your innocence, your pride, your friends, every boy who ever liked you: Puck, Finn, and Sam, your father, and at one point your mother, and of course, Beth. And you knew that that's what set all of this in motion. Had made you go from confused to completely lost in who you were, but it wasn't the only reason. Giving Beth up had been the hardest thing you had ever had to do in your life, but seeing Beth for the first time? That was the only time you ever felt like you did something right in your life and actually felt what the word love was all about. And of course giving that perfect baby girl away, that love, it wrenched your heart and broke it to pieces, and made the void you felt become bottomless. You've completely lost yourself, but then again, did you ever really know who you were?

As you walk down the hallway of McKinley, letting the eyes fall on you, the whispers, you hold you head high as if to make everyone see "this is who I am now." Yet if they only knew how far you'd fallen. You'd made friends with a few girls who called themselves "The Skanks." Not by choice, but then again everyone needs a little human interaction and they sought you out. You were behind the bleachers with them lighting a cigarette when you heard it.

"Hey Quinn." You turned to look at her. Rachel Berry - the source of so much of your anger in the past. It seems Rachel Berry went from zero to hero, while you did the exact opposite. You didn't have much time to your thoughts before the girl continued with her diatribe. "Hello Shanks."

"Your friend stinks of soap Quinn," Ronnie said, as if smelling like soap was such a bad thing, you thought. The girl ought to try using some, along with the rest of The Skanks. You even noticed since being around them you always smelled of smoke, but that's because you were always smoking too.

Rachel continued. "We were friends once." Wait…we were? "Okay, maybe when you cut of all your hair last year I thought it would solve all your problems. I should've spoke up. Maybe when you dropped out of society this summer and started dating that forty-year-old skate boarder I should have said—

You interrupt because you're pissed. "I'm not coming back to Glee club."

You NEVER dated Nick. Sure, he wanted to fuck you. You almost let him you were so bored with your miserable life, but you were just friends. So how that rumor started that you were hooking up with him, you didn't know. Probably from Tina when she saw you two together at the record store and he was leering at you, attempting to grope you.

"We need you. Ookay? Hhhave you seen those purple pianos around school? We're planning this big, you know, recruiting number and it's gonna be a tribute to the Go Go's. I mean—who doesn't love the Go Go's?" They didn't really need you. You were just there. You're sure no one really cared either way, and you couldn't blame them. You were shitty to all of them at one point or another, but here was Rachel, undoubtedly the one you were the worst to, speaking on behalf of the Glee club, trying to make you feel like you belong somewhere.

Shiela took it upon herself to answer. "I prefer the Bangles." No one cares what you prefer, you think to yourself.

"Okay. We need your, your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour."

Now "The Mac" took it upon herself to contribute. "I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for your Quinn." Both you and Rachel ignore them. If Rachel hadn't continued, you were about to tell them all where they could go…but Rachel was predictable and you knew she had more to say.

"I'm sorry you're so sad Quinn and maybe you're not gonna believe me because we were never really close, but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room. And we've all been through SO much together. We're a family and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee club, okay? Whenever you're ready." And then she turned to go. And you couldn't really explain it, but your heart swelled.

You didn't understand where Rachel came from. Not many, no scratch that, no one you knew would be nice to someone who had treated them like you treated Rachel. And yet Rachel was just there and saying all of these heart-felt things to you, and you didn't know why. Why would she be sad not to see you? You treated her so horribly. But that's how Rachel had always been; from the second you met her. Sure, that didn't stop her from going after Finn, but you can hardly blame her for going after what she wanted because you never cared about her feelings or about how what you said and did affected the girl. You suddenly realized that you admire Rachel. This girl, who you had no problem tearing down time and time again, rose above. She was good at it. She chased her dreams, she told Finn how she felt, even though it was highly unlikely he would ever like her back since he had you at the time, she was nice to everyone, always, despite years of hell. And look how the tables had turned. Rachel was the Queen of the Glee club, she had Finn, she had friends, and she even had Puck looking to get into her pants at one point—not that that's a big accomplishment, and you would know better then anyone. Rachel was rising to the top and you were falling lower every day. You suddenly thought that maybe it would benefit you to be around the girl more. Maybe some of her good luck, her infectious personality, her joy would spill onto you.

At this point, you think, what else do you have to lose? And with that, you leave The Skanks standing there as you walk away, hoping, that someday, somehow, someone would find you…and maybe that someone might just be Rachel Berry. Crazier things could happen…


End file.
